


Fallin' Like The Stars

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, F/M, Flufftober, Kinda, Roadtrip, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Simon and Izzy enjoy a karaoke on the way back from a party.





	Fallin' Like The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is the last prewritten one I have, hopefully I'll still manage to write more, but I have no idea O.o
> 
> Song is Fallin' Like The Stars by James Arthur
> 
> Today's Prompt: Roadtrip

Simon clutched at the steering wheel, eyes constantly glancing towards the seat next to him. Izzy had tucked her hair behind her shoulders, resting her head against the pillow she'd brought with her, pressing it against the window. Her eyes were shut and breathing even, it had been a long day. They'd driven to a friend's birthday party, and Izzy had drank a little more than she'd been meant to, which she realised when Simon had had to carry her to her car.

Simon sighed as he flicked the radio on, his hands drumming along to the tune's playing. It didn't take long for him to start humming along, changing to singing quietly with each song he knew the words to. 

He didn't stop singing for a while, but every now and again he focused on Izzy, a soft smile on his face as he sang the words.

_I swear to God, when I come home,_  
_I'm gonna hold you so close_

Simon's eyes flickered over Izzy as she shuffled in her seat.

_I swear to God, when I come home,_  
_I'll never let go,_  
_Like a river, I flow_  
_To the ocean, I know_  
_You pull me close, guiding me home_

Simon reached over to Izzy as the chorus started, keeping one hand on the wheel and gripping her hand with his other, his eyes mostly focused on the road.

_And I need you to know that we're fallin' so fast_  
_We're fallin' like the stars, fallin' in love_

Simon couldn't help the change of a single word, from we're to I'm, but he knew it was right.

_And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe_  
_We're fallin' like the stars, we're fallin' in love._

Simon was a little startled when a quiet voice joined his, Izzy's eyes opening a fraction as she smiled at him.

_I swear to God, I can see_  
_Four kids and no sleep_  
_We'll have one on each knee, you and me,_

They smiled to each other as Simon joined back in.

_And when they've grown up_  
_You're still the girl in the club_  
_When I held your hair up, 'cause you had too much._

They didn't continue singing as Izzy suddenly burst out laughing, clutching her head as she bent forward.

"Oww, that hurts."

"I'm not surprised, you drank enough." Simon's comment brought another bout of laughter from Izzy.

"Don't! It's like the song is a story of our life!" 

"Well, if that's true, I can honestly say I'll be happy." Simon voice was soft, his eyes focused on the road, unable to turn to Izzy now. He felt Izzy's grip tighten briefly on his hand, and he let out a breath.

"You know, I quite like the sound of that too." Izzy admitted honestly. 

Simon couldn't stop the smile spreading, his eyes lighting up as he cast a quick glance to Izzy. "I love you." He said simply as his focus turned back to the road. He heard Izzy shuffling in her seat, and then felt a press of soft lips against his cheek, feeling them heat up from the action.

"I love you too, Simon Lewis."


End file.
